


All a matter of perspective, really

by WhiteRose_Is_My_Life



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/F, just let me date the goddamn twi'lek you COWARDS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 23:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16438475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteRose_Is_My_Life/pseuds/WhiteRose_Is_My_Life
Summary: Vette thinks about the Sith who she assumed would be her end but turned out to be her beginning.





	All a matter of perspective, really

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @high-priestess-queen

Things could be worse, Vette supposed. The blue-skinned Twi’lek laid in the bed of her quarters, knowing that Quinn and the Sith had left as quickly as they’d landed on Tattoine. A small twinge of jealousy had shot through Vette when the Sith had picked the captain over her, but not being in danger outweighed being in danger most of the time. 

That was the thing, though. 

Vette had almost never been harmed when she’d been out with Norinava. Every time Vette had thought she was about to get hurt, the Sith would always be there in a flash to save her. Every blaster shot deflected, every lightsaber or vibroblade blocked, even falling debris was cut into little pieces before it could hit her. For the Sith’s sarcastic, somewhat uncaring and at times evil attitude, she always seemed to go out of her way to make sure Vette was safe. 

The Twi’lek could hardly figure the Sith out. She hated being called Master, and she still slightly winced whenever Quinn called her “lord”, not that anyone noticed but Vette. However, around anyone but the two of them, the Sith seemed to adapt to authority seemlessly. She often presented herself as unconcerned with anyone but herself, but she chose mercy over killing most of the time and never seemed to send anyone into a mission she knew they couldn’t handle. 

Oftentimes, when Norinava thought that a task couldn’t be handled by someone else of lesser power, she would take it on herself. The Sith was not exactly forgiving, however, and often referred to cowards and people like such as “worthless.” Norinava hated those too hesitant to act. Vette assumed that this attitude was what had caused the Sith to earn her cybernetic eye and legs, and most likely the large scar across her face as well. 

Not that the Sith knew, but Vette had accidentally walked in on Norinava changing once and discovered that the scars on her body were not limited to her face. That sight and the feelings it brought with it were something Vette chose to ignore more often than not. 

Things hadn’t really changed when Quinn joined the crew even though Vette had expected them to. The imperial captain clearly had something a bit more than admiration for the Sith, but as far as Vette could tell, that was completely one-sided. The Sith hadn’t really ever shown interest in anyone they’d come in contact with, with the exception of the one time Vette had caught Norinava staring just a bit too long at Taunt when she’d met up with the gang, but that was another can of sarlaccs entirely. 

For what it was worth, Norinava didn’t often seem as committed to her master as most Sith did. She followed Baras’s orders and plans, but often in her own ways that made it seem like she didn’t really care for her master’s orders at all. Her sarcastic nature when talking with Baras showed this as well, though Baras didn’t think it nearly as funny as Vette did. 

One time Baras had asked why the Sith had taken off Vette’s shock collar, and Norinava had gotten a very dark look in her eyes (that the twi’lek was happy didn’t show though hologram) when Baras had referred to Vette as a “slave.” The Sith had waved it off casually, saying that she was easier to work with that way. 

Despite the fact that the Sith was far from a bloodthirsty maurader, she wasn’t exactly the pinnacle of morality either. She killed often, most who stood in her way cut down with a few well-placed strikes from the Sith’s dark blue sabers. Vette had once been frightened of those sabers, but they’d never even come close to hurting her. 

Vette had once asked why the Sith preferred to kill by choking instead of shocking and Norinava had simply said “less painful.” and continued walking. Vette had asked more, and to her credit, the Sith had answered every one of Vette’s questions even if her answers were short or simple. 

Vette sighed, and closed her eyes. She didn’t know when Norinava or Quinn would be back and her eyelids were starting to feel heavy. 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @high-priestess-queen


End file.
